BlueEyed Boy Meets BrownEyed Girl
by nathanandhaleyislove
Summary: Based on a lyric from the U2 song The Sweetest Thing. Read more inside.
1. Chapter 1

This is a several part story, probably about 5, based on a lyric in the U2 song "Sweetest Thing." I hadn't heard the song in a while and it come on in my iPod and as soon as I heard the lyric (Blue-Eyed boy meets brown-eyed girl) I was inspired to write my first short story (all my other ones are long, haha).

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy.

**Blue-Eyed Boy Meets Brown-Eyed Girl **

_Chapter 1_

I was lying on my bed trying to grasp the last moments of dawn before my alarm would inevitably go off, when I heard the familiar creaking of my window opening. Moments later, the bed beneath me lowered just smidge and I felt a gentle tapping on my shoulder.

"Tutor Girl are you up?"

_Brooke Davis_. She's my best friend for life and yet she still doesn't get the concept of my not waking up before seven. How she being Ms-Party-All-Night gets up at five every morning I will never know.

"Well I am now," I groan sitting up a little. I glance over at the clock next to me before turning back toward her, "What brings you to my room Cheery, at so oh, I don't know – SIX in the morning."

"I have a favor to ask."

"Here's a little lesson for you. Waking someone up at six in the morning then wanting a favor… kind of an oxymoron yeah?"

"Oh come on Hales, you know I would only do this if I really needed you," she said looking at me, blinking her sparkling eyelashes at me.

"Oh fine. But you so owe me. Now what is it?"

"Well you know how Lucas' cousin was supposed to be coming to visit this summer?"

"Yeah… Peyton told me."

"Okay well, Peyton and Lucas were supposed to go pick him up from the airport but they can't because her dad is getting back today so she needed Lucas to drive her to Charleston to go get him."

"I'm still not seeing where the favor comes in…"

"Now you see, Peyton asked me to go pick up Nathan."

"Okay so what's the problem? We don't have school anymore so you have nothing on your agenda."

"Hales, if I go and get Nathan then I'll be seen as like the slave girl who goes and does everyone's dirty work. Besides, you know I'm really bad at paying attention when cute boys are around and Peyton said I get first dibs on him because apparently he's UBER cute and well, you don't want me to get distracted and crash the car, killing Nathan and having me in hell with no love life for the rest of eternity now do you?" She stated, letting out a long breathe afterward.

"Okay first, lay off the sugar before noon and second, am I a slave girl now if I do this?"

"Oh totally not!" She blushed. "You're the um, totally awesome best friend who will be safely transporting my hopeful boy toy for the summer!"

I contemplated this for a moment. Did I really want to spend one of my first days of summer carting Lucas' cousin home from the airport. I mean, talk about awkward considering I don't even know what he looks like, let alone what he's into. Yet at the same time I have my best friend here, putting on her best puppy dog face. What's a girl to do?

"Okay fine."

"Ah, Tutor Girl, I love you!" Brooke squealed, grabbing my shoulders and encasing me in a bear hug.

"Yeah, yeah," I say, pushing her off be before lying back down to get some shut eye.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you… his plane lands at eight," she chirps before scurrying out my window and down the lattice before I have time to change my mind. Oh what a classic Brooke Davis move! Leaving the fine print out before roping my poor soul into doing your dirty deeds. She'd make a great telemarketer.

An hour and a half later, I found myself standing at the end of the terminals holding a sign, compliments of the brand new company Haley's Cab Inc., that stated Nathan Scott. I even drew a smile inside of the 'O' in Scott.

After about twenty minutes of waiting and no new arrivals walking towards us, I was beginning to feel even more agitated that I took up Brooke's little favor. That and the fact that I look like a lunatic being the only person holding a sign with some random person's name on it other than the cab and limo driver's. Most sane people who aren't doing this for their income would actually know the face of the person they're picking up. But no… not me. Does this mean I'm not sane? If I have to wait here any longer I might just prove that factor correct.

At about 8:20, people finally started coming out of the terminal. They were all lugging their various bags and in some cases, children, walking hurriedly to wherever they had to be. Some of them were meeting people waiting around me… people not holding a dumb sign, and I just continued to stand there. When it seemed like everyone had emptied out the terminal that's when I saw him. Suddenly I wish I hadn't drawn the smiley face in the 'O'. It was very fifth grade of me.

He was a fiercely good-looking guy, which is some cases is not a surprise considering Lucas is not too shabby himself. But this, I've never seen beauty like this. His at-least-6-foot-frame came walking towards me, his khakis lightly swinging on his hips, his crisp red polo showing off what appeared to be the perfect six-pack beneath it. I was about to think this was mirage but then he spoke.

"Are you um, Brooke?"

_Blue-eyed boy meets brown-eyed girl _

I finally looked up out of my daze and was met with the most intoxicating blue eyes I'd ever seen. They had this little sparkle in them that made my brown eyes brighten with joy. I trailed from his eyes to his mouth and realized that he was now wearing a slight smirk and that I had not yet answered his question.

"Yeah… I mean no. I mean she was supposed to get you, um Nathan, right?"

"Yep," he stated, flashing a bit of his pearly whites at me as he pointed over at my sign.

"Oh right, duh!" Oh god, please kill me now. "Well anyways, um, Brooke was supposed to come get you for Lucas and Peyton but something came up and well, here I am. I'm um, Haley, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," he said nodding at me. Gosh, did he have to be so gorgeous "So, you want to head out?"

"Right, duh. How silly of me. You must be tired from your flight. Do you want me to take something?" I asked, suddenly slapping myself. Now he must think I think he's a weakling or something. Offering my barely-there arm muscles when he has more than enough muscle for a small African country. I am so stupid.

"No, no. I'm good, just let's get out of here."

"Alright, well, follow me!" I chirped with excitement leading us out to the car. Did I have to be in tutor mode all the time? Brooke really is going to owe me for this. Number one, I just sacrificed myself for her in front of this all-too-perfect human being, and two, well that just counts as two points right there.

"Hey Haley?" He questioned from behind, causing me to turn.

"Yeah?"

"I like the smiley face."

Insert blush on my face… here.

_Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone for your awesome comments, they're much appreciated! Sorry I didn't get an update out sooner, I was in Italy until 2 days ago. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave feedback!

_Blue-Eyed Boy Meets Brown-Eyed Girl _

**Chapter 2 **

To say the car ride home was awkward would be an understatement. The good thing about Brooke is that when she sees guys and get distracts by them she um, how should I put this… uses her womanly ways to distract them too. Me on the other hand, I'm boy retarded. I get distracted and then try to un-distract myself by rambling on about things no one cares about and well, that's exactly what happened here.

I asked Nathan where exactly in California he was from and he said San Diego. I was distracted by his hotness though and all I heard was "San" so I went on a tangent about how much I love the show Full House since it's about San Francisco. That's when I realized what I was talking about meant nothing to him being that those were two totally different cities. He just chuckled out of pity but I knew I was kind of freaking him out. And that's when the one thing I dread the most happened… the awkward silence.

The drive home was about forty-five minutes in total but it felt like forever. It certainly didn't help that once the silence fell over us Nathan would glance over from time to time allowing his eyes to linger on me. I don't think he realized I noticed but oh boy – _I noticed_. How could one not? Feeling those ice blue eyes stare right into your soul. It was like he was trying to read me or something. Needless to say, I had perma-goose bumps that whole ride under his curious gaze.

Once we got to Tree Hill, I realized Karen was working and Lucas wouldn't be home yet. That meant only one thing… my house.

"Hey, um, Nathan?" I asked, biting my lip. The last thing I wanted to do was be an annoyance.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning his face to look directly at me.

"I realize you probably want to just go home and relax but Karen is at the café and Lucas isn't home so I think you'll have to stay at my house for a bit until he gets back from picking up Peyton's dad."

"Oh um, okay."

"And don't worry. My parent's aren't going to be home to annoy you. Or any of my siblings either. I guess it's your lucky day!" I kid, my face blushing. Why do I say such things?

"I don't think your parents would be annoying," he laughs.

"Oh Nathan you have not met my parents! Where do you think I get my genes from?" I giggle. Is this me trying to flirt. I can't really tell but if it is well then, Brooke would be ashamed. Oh my god, Brooke. Brooke who's boy toy this is. The Brooke that would kill me if she knew what I was thinking right now. Damn.

"What are you talking about? If you're trying to imply you're annoying then you're wrong. Talkative yes. Annoying, no." Is he trying to make me blush?

"Well, thanks, um, Nathan." I say nervously, suddenly aware of his gaze on my face. I really hope I don't have any pimples today. "Oh look we're here!"

I hop out of the car and up the steps before he can say another word. I know I should have waited for him to get his things but well, awkward situations freak me out. By the time he reaches the porch, I have finally unlocked the door – damn my nervous fingers for not allowing me to do it quicker.

Once we get inside, I throw my keys down on the nearest table and just kind of mill around. I mean, what's a person to do when you've got an unexpected houseguest, especially one that you don't really know.

After doing a couple more laps around the kitchen, touching this, straightening that, I turn back toward the entryway to see Nathan standing in the doorway, bags in hand, just kind of staring me down. Duh! How could I be so dumb? He's never been to my house before. He barely know me. I didn't even say make yourself at home!

"Oh gosh, Nathan I am so sorry," I say scurrying over to him. "I'm not really the best person to welcome someone. I'm kind of socially challenged."

"You're too hard on yourself," he laughs. "but I would appreciate it if there was somewhere to put my bags. They're pretty damn heavy."

"Ah, yes! Here let me um, take one from you," I sputter out, grabbing for one his bags.

"No really, it's okay just lead the way," he pleads, making an attempt to stop my prying hands. But it was too late. As soon as I grabbed the bag and took two steps, it was already on the floor and I was out of breath.

"I warned you," he said, laughing at me.

"Jesus man," I say between pants. "I know I have scrawny arms, but what do you have in that thing?"

"It's got most of my basketball equipments, plus random things like Frisbees and some of my clothes."

"It would have been nice if you had told me that," I say a bit agitated, I mean I just made a fool out of myself in front of the most gorgeous person I've ever seen.

"I tried to warn you, but really Haley it's okay. Just um, show me where I can put all my stuff."

"Oh yes, okay. Well I guess then follow me to the living room. You can just put your stuff down anyway and relax on the couch."

"Sounds good to me," he smirks following me down the hall to the living room. I stay in the doorway admiring his absolutely perfect "bod," watching as he places his bags down then takes an exhausted plop down onto the sofa.

Wanting to get Brooke before any of this got more awkward, I decided to make a quick exit, but not before I made sure he was comfortable.

"So um, the TV's there, you can watch whatever you want, and um, I'll be upstairs. I've got to do something real quick. Sorry about um, dropping your uh, bags. Yeah. Okay well, be right back."

And with that I was rushing down the hall and up the stairs before anyone could even attempt to utter the word "spaz." Once I got into the safe heaven known as my bedroom, I flopped down onto my bed and cursed myself for being so socially retarded in front of guys. I mean here is the most beautiful person I've ever seen- he ice blue eyes seem to be haunting me, and I can barely state a sentence without the words "uh" and "um," or go a long period of time without something awkward happening.

Once I let out one nice, long, huge sigh, I get myself up off the bed and grab what I believe is the hugest Super Soaker ever to be found at a local toy store (compliments of my brothers from when they were younger of course…) which is propped up just below my window. After opening my window, I left the massive thing, pump it a bunch of times, then click the little trigger to see a huge line of water crossing of my yard, into Brooke's and hitting her window spot on. How I can easily hit Brooke's window with a Super Soaker, yet hand me a ball of any sort and watch my inability to hit even close to the basket, net, hoop, hole, is still a mystery to me.

Usually, when we hit her window it's a sign she should come over or something of that sorts. And usually she's over within a minute. But today, several lines of water later, she has yet to acknowledge me. And several glances towards her driveway later, I realize this is probably because she's not home seeing as her car isn't in the driveway.

Letting out a sigh of defeat and most possibly confusion, I mean what am I going to do to keep Nathan busy for god knows how long, I turned around, Super Soaker still in hand to be met by an unexpected figure in the doorway.

Catching me off guard, I flinch a bit, causing my finger to hit the trigger on the Super Soaker and a sharp line of water to go careening through my room at the figure which I now realize could only be Nathan.

"Ah, shit, god!" He screams out of surprise at the water I am still (yes, my hands didn't get the memo to lay off the trigger) shooting at him. "Stop, stop! Please Haley, stop!"

"Oh my gosh… Nathan," I say, holding a giggle back in my throat. I'm about to say more but then all of a sudden I'm letting out a full out straight-from-your-stomach laugh. Gosh, it feels so good. Before I know it, I'm hunched over laughing my ass off, tears rimming my eyes, and I'm sure Nathan is looking at me like I'm crazy. Which is probably a correct statement considering I just got him completely drenched my a Super Soaker.

When I finally let up, I see him standing in my doorway, arms cross, shirt soaked, and his face in the most sexy and mysterious grin I've ever seen.

"Oh you think this is funny now do you Haley?" He states seriously.

"Maybe… a little," I giggle nervously. His eyes are on me so intensely I almost shiver under his gaze.

"Hmm… I don't know. It's not very welcoming. You know, I just get here and there you are shooting me with a Super Soaker. Which by the way, what do you have that for?"

Normally I'd feel bad by his words but I can tell he's just egging me on. So I decide to play along. Suddenly I'm less nervous. Less of a spaz. Maybe it's the reassurance that I could always just squirt him with my water gun. Who knows! "I'd tell you but… then I'd have to kill you."

"You're an interesting one Haley," he states, still smirking. "But my father always taught me to never just sit down and take something."

Uh oh, this could not be good. Please don't tell me he's got a gigantic Super Soaker in his back pocket… "Okay…" I choke out. "But just remember that you don't have the water gun in your hands."

He laughs at this before his smirk gains something else to it… menace. "Oh no, I have something better."

And before I know it his shirt is up and over his head- and by the way, my assumption I had before of a six pack, totally right- and being whipped at me. Gosh, he really is related to Lucas. There has been many a time he's chased us girls around the pool whipping towels at us, and now his much hotter cousin is chasing me around my room, whipping his drenched shirt at me.

After a couple laps around my room, which included several runs across my bed, my internal magnet for embarrassing moments kicks in and I'm down on the ground after having slipped on some stray water from my Super Soaker.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" He asks tenderly, squatting down next to me.

"What? Yeah," I sputter, sitting up. "Yeah I'm fine. Gosh I'm such a klutz."

"You're not a klutz. I mean, we were running around a cluttered bedroom. It was bound to happen to one of us," he chuckles before extending his hand out to me to help me up.

I grab his hand, suddenly aware of how clammy mine are, and he's helping me up. By the time I lift my eyes from their gaze to the floor, I realize he's staring at me and suddenly his blue eyes are looking directly into my brown pools. A shiver runs down my spine. I've just met him and yet right now, I feel like we've known each other forever. Like he's staring into my soul.

And at this exact moment I see his head beginning to lean towards me; realize his hand is still holding mine from when he helped me up and I'm pretty sure he's about to kiss me. Actually I'm very sure. And I'm also very sure I want him to kiss me. And just as I begin to lean towards him, and his blue eyes are still intensely on mine as my brown eyes start to flutter closed I hear the one thing that could ruin the moment more than my natural tendency toward awkwardness and embarrassment.

"Hales, are you home yet!?"

_Brooke Davis._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Thank you soooo much for your awesome reviews! I really do appreciate them. Sorry this update took so long, I went away for a week and didn't have time! Also, this update is kind of blahh because it's a filler chapter setting up the stuff I have in store for Chapter 4 where major stuff will go down between Nathan and Haley! As I said before, this story will only be a few chapters. Next chapter could possibly be the last installment, however I have a feeling I will be doing 5 chapters, not 4. Just a heads up this will be coming to an end pretty soon!_

_Sorry for the lack of Naley this chapter... but don't worry! It's coming right up! ;)  
_

_Blue-Eyed Boy Meets Brown-Eyed Girl_

**Chapter 3**

Okay, I seriously think I have this fatal complex where nothing I do ever goes as I hope it to. I mean ten minutes ago, I would have welcomed Brooke waltzing into my house. In fact, that was the whole reason I was up in my room. But now… well, hearing Brooke's voice means barreling away from Nathan – who by the way never kissed me because I jumped at the mere sound of her voice, and damn, did I want him to- and running down the stairs into the foyer where Brooke was.

"Brookie!" I say through a plastered smile. I can't be mad at her. I mean, even if the most gorgeous human being I have ever seen was about to kiss little ol' Haley James, the nerd-o girl, always in the shadow. No, no I can't be mad. Especially when Brooke called him. Nathan Scott is territory I can't cross.

"Hales!" She screeches, enveloping me into a hug. As soon as we pull away she starts talking to me in hushed tones.

"So, how is he?"

I have to keep myself from screaming he-so-hot-I-could-get-third-degree-burns-from-him, so instead I choose a more best-friend-rather-than-I-want-your-man kind of answer, "He's nice."

"Nice? Hales, boy toys can't just be nice. They need to be gorgeous-" He is.

"- and have a sexy as hell smile-" Oh yes he does.

"- and have those chiseled abs and bulging biceps that make you just want to have them throw you over their shoulder-" He _definitely_ has that.

"- they can't just be nice."

"Well Brooke," I start, glancing up at the stairs as I hear footsteps approaching the top. I try to contain the blush creeping up my face, "why don't you just see for yourself he's right there."

Turning towards him, she looks. And I see it as it happens. She's got the look. The Brooke Davis I-just-found-my-next-prey-I-want-to-jump-his-bones-right-now kind of look. And this sends all my Grease-like dreams of frolicking on the sand with Nathan Scott into pieces. Not that I had been thinking about it that much, because you know, it wouldn't have happened. But you know…

Brooke glances over at me, widening her eyes then ever so slightly opens her lips to mumble at me something about Nathan being "more than just nice." And before we know it Nathan is right in front of us (with his shirt on… sadly).

While trying to think of something to say other than "Oh hey, this is Brooke Davis and by the way, did you almost just kiss me?" before the awkward silence was about to come over us… Brooke beat me to it.

"Hi, I'm Brooke," she chirped, her dimples clearly visible as she smiled her 1000-watt smile.

"Oh yeah, you were supposed to pick me up at the airport right?" He says, his perfect teeth stating each word.

"Yes… yes I was. But um, something came up and well, my faithful best bud Haley here," she states bumping the side of her hip to mine, "was able to save the day and pick you up instead."

I was about to say it was no problem, however Nathan chimed in first, "well I guess I have my own little knight-ess in shining armor then," before turning to look at me, that signature sexy smirk on his face.

At about the same time, Brooke turned to look at me with a somewhat confused look on her face. And I think was that – jealousy? Why Brooke Davis ever be jealous of me who knows, but one thing I do know is that right now my face is literally pink.

"Very funny Nathan," I state before turning uneasily to Brooke. I could tell she was trying to read my face. Did she know I liked him? Even if she did, it wouldn't matter. He doesn't like me. Upstairs was just um, a moment of weakness. Yeah. But I couldn't worry about that right now, right now I just wanted Lucas to get home so Nathan could go there – away from me- and this awkward triangle-like vibe that's happening right now can stop. "So Brooke do you know when Lucas will be home?"

"Actually I think he is now. Peyton just called me ten minutes ago and told me to meet them at the café so that's why I came here to get you guys."

"Oh great!" I say clapping my hands and turning towards the door, the two of them unmoved behind me. I was about to open the door when I heard Brooke as Nathan a very amusing question.

"Um Nathan, why is your shirt all wet and wrinkled? Don't you want to change?"

"It'll dry. I just um, had some trouble working the faucet upstairs that's all. Let's go."

And before I know it we're walking out the door and I have the distinct feeling that Nathan eyes are burning into the back of my head. I'm pretty sure Brooke's are too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We've been sitting in the café for a while now, chatting about this and that. The five of us are all wedged into a corner booth. I'm between Lucas and Brooke and Nathan's on the other side of Brooke which just so happens to be the opposite edge of the curve of me. And I also just so happen to notice that Brooke is ever-so-slightly edging her way away from me and against Nathan.

I'm broken out of my thoughts however, as Karen brings our food over to the table. After shoveling some fries into my mouth, dazing in and out of the conversation on various thoughts of Nathan and Brooke, I suddenly hear a conversation that has piqued my interest.

"So Nathan have you been scoping out any eye candy yet?" Lucas asks.

"I don't know about him but Brooke sure has," Peyton laughs, earning a death glare from Brooke.

Looking a bit uneasy, Nathan finally answers and I can't help but stare at his lips as he speaks. Gosh I'm such a groupie and I haven't even known this boy a full freakin' day! "Um, no, not yet at least."

And my heart that's been aflutter all afternoon is now being pelted by rocks. I mean, I know before I said he definitely didn't like me but I had that hope. Ya know? That little part of you that thinks what your saying could actually be wrong. That for once a guy like Nathan could actually like me and not someone perky and pretty… like Brooke. And now that glimmer of hope is gone.

"Dude are you serious? You're like _the_ ladies man. I'd have thought you'd at least have nabbed Brooke by the time you met up with us here!"

"Lucas!" Brooke squealed, her face turning red as Peyton chuckled.

"Well Brookie, you know I love you but it's not like you move exactly slow…" Peyton chided as Brooke tried to hide her embarrassment. I on the other hand tried to stay out of the conversation. I don't need my babbling mouth getting me into even more trouble then my head has today! But one can only stay quiet for so long… like when you hear your name.

"Well in Brooke's defense I only met her about a half our ago. She didn't pick me up from the airport… Haley did."

I see Peyton give Brooke the eye for having dumped her job onto me but really it wasn't that bad. I mean, I only made a fool of myself in front of Lucas' super sexy cousin. No big deal. Really. Right?

"Well then you definitely didn't see any action then!" Lucas chuckled, as the whole group silenced and looked at him, a disgusted look coming over my face, which at the same time was rapidly turning a nice crimson.

"Lucas!" Brooke hissed for the second time in five minutes, before grabbing my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Was a really that much of a prude? Did people think of me as that kind of girl? Suddenly I wish I wasn't here. Like I could just go back in time before I even said yes to picking up Nathan from the airport… the fatal mistake that got me into this mess. Jeez, why do I put myself into such awkward situations!

"Haley I'm so sorry, I don't know what's gotten into him," Peyton apologizes, giving her boyfriend a nice hard punch on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Lucas squeals. "I'm sorry Hales. I'm just excited my cousin is here and I'm in guy talk mode. I forgot you girls were around. I honestly didn't mean anything by it."

"Well it's good to know that's what guys think about me," I snip before trying to push my way out of the both. "Could you and Peyton please let me out, I need some fresh air."

"Haley I-"

"I don't need your apology Lucas. I understand. What I do need though, is to get out of this booth!" And after some huffs and some puffs and several more apologies, I was finally let out of the booth with a little trip. Luck was on my side today however, seeing as I was able to catch myself instead of pummeling to the ground.

I was about to leave to walk off my anger, disappointment and frustration when I let one last thing slip from my mouth – and maybe a little to harshly at that, "Just to let you know Brooke. It was ME you were playing footsie with this whole time," before briskly walking out of the café and into the cool afternoon air.  
There was one thing however, that did not miss my ears as I was pushing open the door and that was the distinct voice of Brooke stating, "But I wasn't playing footsie with anyone."

Which left only one other person. _Nathan_.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks sooooo much to everyone for their fabulous reviews! Life is so hectic lately and if I had the time to reply to each and every one of you I would! But alas, time does not permit! Just know that your little notes are greatly appreciated! _

_Get excited everybody because this is the longest chapter so far. I could have split it into two but I decided not to leave you hanging... sort of. _

_Anyways, read the chapter and see what happens! _

**Blue-Eyed Boy Meets Brown-Eyed Girl**

Chapter 4

Walking home from the café that evening was a very calming, yet confusing experience. The cool breeze felt great on my neck, but it did nothing to cool the overdrive that was going on in my insides. I mean first, Lucas has never really been an ass. And then just now well, he was an ass. An ass who now has me thinking myself over for like the tenth time this walk, something I've never had to do before. I'm a geek, a bookworm, a tutor, a knitter, a "I'd-rather-eat-fluff-and-pretzels-while-watching-a-Disney-channel-movie-on-a-Friday-night-instead-of-party" type of person, but I've always been proud of that. I've never been afraid to be myself.

But when Lucas said that; implied that I was some prudish nun… that was a low blow. I mean, I don't have a lot of experience but that's only because I don't get as many opportunities as Peyton, Lucas and especially Brooke. What's weird though is that normally this kind of thing just rolls of my back, yet tonight I was actually quite offended. No, more than offended. More like, "Brooke hold me back or I'm going to scratch at Lucas' pretty face." And I think the reason for that had to do with one blue-eyed boy who was sitting one person over from me.

Nathan freakin' Scott. There's something about him that makes me melt. He looks like your typical Abercrombie-meets-Jock type of guy, but there's something different about him. I can tell. I mean, he liked my smiley 'O,' he didn't get pissed off when I accidentally sent a cold stream of water directly into his perfectly sculpted six pack abs, and he even for the slightest second, had the intention of kissing me. But most of all, I can see something in his eyes. Something I can't read but at the same time, something that's telling me he's much more than what he looks like. Like he's living a façade and he wants me to break him out of it.

The sad part though is that I can't do that. Not that I even know he wants me to, but I mean, if he did… I couldn't. For one, what's little ol' me, Haley James, the girl who is scared of clowns and can't go down an escalator until three steps pass by first, going to do to help Nathan, the human version of Michaelangelo's David. Not very much. The second reason I can't help him has to do with the perky, pretty, popular, basically any positive 'p' word, Brooke Davis, my best friend. She called dibs and I'm not willing to jump onto her bitch list. She's my best friend I'm not going to mess that up.

So all this thinking leads me to here, my front door. And once I open it up, I walk up the stairs and lie on my bed, perfectly content with the conclusions I had just made: Lucas' statement only hurt because he said it in front of Nathan; Nathan is hot yet misunderstood and I've got nothing to help him; and lastly, Brooke has dibs on Nathan and I'm not about to mess that up. But then I remembered something… Nathan Scott played footsie with me!

Me, me, me, Haley James! Nathan Scott's most likely mid-teen sized Nike's were tapping and shaking, and essentially foot flirting, with my size seven Keds Eleanor flats. Now before I get excited and let a squeal appear from my smile-wearing face, or maybe even do a little happy dance there's one little thing that I have to take into consideration… were Nathan's happy feet intended for Brooke or me? I ponder this for a second but then decide that since he's not here I'm going to go with me because a) my hope can be rekindled that maybe Nathan could like me (even though he doesn't) and b) Brooke was slowly cuddling into his side and is most definitely going to weasel her way into some lip-lock with him so the least I can do for this silly dream I have is allow myself to have some foot action.

I continued to lay there blissfully day dreaming about Nathan and I, you know, typical things like sitting on a bed with him playing with a bunch of puppies, having him stand under my windowsill singing me sweet nothings, and frolicking down the beach with him (who is shirtless of course), until eventually my thoughts were interrupted when Brooke called, the familiar sound of "Material Girl" ringing in my ears.

"Haley!"

"Brookie, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I say, rolling my eyes a little bit. I'm in a bit of an "emo-nobody-understands-me-so-let-me-just-sit-here-and-dream" kind of mood.

"I was just calling to check up on you once you didn't come back to the café before."

"Oh yeah, I was just," insert yawn here, "really tired."

"Haley it was six o'clock."

"Well um, I was woken up early today to do a favor for someone wasn't I?" I say. I mean it's true, no one should mess with Haley James' sleeping pattern. Unless it's something really important like you need me to save your grandmother from a burning building or something of that nature.

"Look I'm sorry about that Hales. But are you okay? I've never really seen you get so upset like that."

"Oh yeah, that was nothing. I promise. Just took it the wrong way or something. So what are you doing now?"

"We're walking down the Riverwalk, Lucas and Peyton are being disgustingly cute and I'm hanging behind them a couple feet with Nathan. He just went to go get us some ice cream though."

I gulp… Nathan. "Oh, and uh… how's that going?"

"Not so good. He's being surprisingly quiet. I thought for sure we'd be on a bench somewhere getting to know each other… if you know what I mean."

"Well Brooke I hate to break it to ya, but not everyone thinks playing doctor and checking someone's tonsils is a good ice breaker for getting to meet someone." Oof, I feel a little bad. That was harsh.

"Retract the claws Haley J, I know that. I just expected Nathan to be playing the same game as me. It's okay though. It's always fun to have a little chase. Oh wait, hold on a second he's coming back with our ice cream."

I sigh, waiting for her to come back to the phone. Having to watch her chase after Nathan like he's some caribou on an African safari is not going to be fun. Not one bit. Something interesting happens however, as I wait for Brooke to put her cell phone back up to her ear.

"But I like vanilla!" She whined, I can imagine a pout etched across her face.

"Brooke I'm so sorry. I just got chocolate because well, everyone loves chocolate. Can't you just try it." His smooth, sexy voice rings through me ear.

"God you're just like Haley. What's with this freaking chocolate obsession? It's fine Nathan I'm actually not even that hungry. We'll just throw my cone at Pucas over there who are having a little snog-fest."

"Um, okay?" Nathan replies a bit confused, and all of a sudden there's a bit more muffle and Brooke is back on the phone.

"Sorry about that Hales, we just had a little bit of a ice cream disagreement. I've got to go though, but we'll talk soon. If I don't see you until Friday, you'll be at Nathan's welcoming bonfire party right?"

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Come on Hales? Please." She begs. Her little Brooke Davis rasp haunting my brain.

"Fine, I'll be there."

"Good. See you then! Love ya!" She says, hanging up the phone. And there's only one thing I can think of when she finally gets off.

_Nathan loves chocolate_. We're a match made in heaven!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days. Three freakin' days. That's how long I've hauled myself up in my house… away from friends, away from family (Mom and Dad are still visiting various members of the James clan) and away from the man of my dreams, Nathan Scott. Okay maybe not the man of my dreams, but for the past three nights he has been! Gosh he's so dreamy. Which brings me to tonight.

I've managed to avoid Nathan since that awkward day I like to call 'Picking Up Nathan from the Airport.' And Brooke. She's called me quite a few times but I've let her go straight to voicemail. I haven't even listened to the 10 + messages she's left me for fear of hearing about whatever scandalous things she had planned to go down between her and Nathan.

But tonight I was going to have to face it all. I'm going to attempt to hold my head high, keep my cool, not trip and fall flat over my face into sand (which has happened many times on occasion) and I'm going to be the best friend to Brooke I always have been despite my jealousy of her hold on Nathan. And the fact that she has a chance with him and I well, don't.

As I get ready for the bonfire I put on my favorite bath suit, a polka-dotted halter once piece, before pulling on a pair of jean shorts and a flowy pink tank top. I grab a towel, slip on my flip-flops then jump in my car for a drive to the beach. The beach is probably the best thing about tonight since while at the beach, there are so many places a person can wander off to! Like hypothetically, say a girl if I saw her best friend making out with Lucas' cousin. But that's all you know, hypothetical.

After I park my car and briskly walk towards the sand, I immediately take off my sandals. My favorite part about the beach is the way the sand squishes between your toes. That's pretty much why I make it a point to go early in the day or in the evening. I've tried to enjoy the sand during mid-day sun and let's just say I couldn't really walk on my feet for about a week. Damn blisters.

Once I get past the dunes I can finally see the bonfire and the good amount of people crowded around it. Looks like I got here after the first wave of partying began. I scan the crowd for a friendly or familiar face. There's no Brooke… no Lucas… but there is a Peyton. I cross the sand towards the make-shift DJ station that had been set up.

"Well if Haley the Hobbit didn't come out of hiding," Peyton kids.

"Yeah, yeah. Just be glad I made it out to this little shindig you have going," I laugh giving her a hug. "So where's your other hip?"

"Very funny. Lucas went to get some more logs or something. He's a bit of a pyro and said this fire didn't have enough wood."

"I'm not so sure about that but I'm not about to crush Lucas's dreams of making Tree Hill's biggest fire," I say, my eyes searching the crowd for Nathan.

"If your looking for Brooke," Peyton interjects, noticing my wandering eyes, "I saw her shimmying up next to Nathan a little while ago."

"Oh yeah… should have thought of that," I say as calmly as possible. "So about them, what exactly are they?"

"Brooke wants them to be friends with benefits. We talked last night and she's not looking for commitment-"

"That's our Brookie," I laugh.

"- but according to her Nathan kind of gives her the cold shoulder. Which is weird considering he laughs and is very warm towards me and Lucas."

"And because Lucas made it very clear that he was a ladies' man the other night."

"About that Haley…"

"It's okay Peyton," I say, the pity in her eyes. "Really it's um, fine. I was really tired that's all. Ask Brooke we talked about it. But I'm just going to go find her okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. I'll let her know you're here if I see her," she says giving me one final nod before I walk away.

Scanning the crowd and not seeing a Nathan or a Brooke suddenly made me realize I didn't want to be here all that much. Sure it was a welcoming party for Nathan but I didn't really want to see either of them. I mean, I'm awkward enough in regular situations but slap on a weird-not-really-acknowledged-love-triangle and my awkward meter goes off the charts.

Therefore the most intelligent thing in my mind is to grab a strawberry wine cooler (I'm not about to get myself drunk!) and find a nice quiet place to sit. I walk down the beach quite a ways. So far that the bonfire can fit between my thumb and pointer finger if I hold them in front of my eyes. Thinking this is sufficiently far away, I plop down on the sand and take a nice gulp of my wine cooler. Yum, fruity! Leaning back on my elbows, I just stare out onto the water. It's so calming. And so much better to look at from afar than to actually be in. I mean, there's jellyfish, lobsters that could snap at your ouch-places, those crazy crabs and well, seaweed. It's much more calming to just gaze out at it like I am right now then to have an anxiety attack in it.

Speaking of anxiety attack… I'd thought I found a place to be alone, but apparently not. And apparently I did something for God to spite me because right now as we speak, the blue-eyed boy who could turn my brown-eyed self into a puddle that would seemingly soak into the sand is coming my way. But not from the direction from the bonfire… From the opposite direction… Like he walked to far… was the boy lost?

"Haley, is that you?" He whispers into the darkness, his figure quickly approaching.

I swallow the gasp in my throat. He was not supposed to find me! This was supposed to be a hiding spot not a Nathan's-going-to-find-me-in-2.5-seconds kind of spot! Either way, he's approaching and I've got so say something.

"No," okay that's not what I meant. "I mean yes. It's um, me."

"Oh good!" Good? Good for me, of course, but why him?

"So um, what are you doing here? Well not here as in the beach because I mean this is your party but I mean like um, why are you here walking from some direction that isn't the bonfire instead of hanging out with all those people?" Could I trip over my words any more? Just call me Chandler Bing.

"Not really into it that's all," he shrugged. "Do you mind if I sit down next to you?"

"Yes… I mean yes you can sit here. No I don't mind," and yes the waves can come carry me out to see.

We sit next to each other in silence for a bit, before he reaches down between us and takes a swig of my strawberry wine cooler. I turn my head, giving him a weird quizzical look.

"I would never drink this kind of stuff in front of my guy friends for fear of being called a wuss, among much worse things, but honestly it so much better than beer. Strawberry too… nice choice," he says before putting the bottle back down and licking his lips a bit.

Those lips that I couldn't help but let myself linger on. The oh-so-kissable lips that almost did just that three days ago. The lips I wish would kiss me right now. The lips that I know just can't.

"Haley?"

"Mmm?" I reply, awakened from my daydream to find his eyes searching me face.

"Have you been ignoring me?"

"What? Um no," I say quickly turning my face towards the ocean hoping the crimson I know it's turning right now will soon leave. "I barely even know you Nathan so why would I want to ignore you."

"That's the thing I don't know."

"Well I haven't been," I say turning to look towards him as he now lays perched back on his elbows.

"It's just… I had fun the other day. When you picked me up from the airport you were quirky and funny. And although I was unfairly pelted with water, it was nice. Fun even. I don't know…" He said sighing.

"Don't know what?"

"No, it's um, nothing."

"Tell me Nathan," I say, looking him straight in the eye.

"It's just you didn't throw yourself at me. And I appreciate that. It gets old after a while. Lucas and all my guy friends back in California think it's a blast but most of the time it's just annoying. You're not like that."

"Yeah…" I say a bit uneasy. Could this be a good or bad thing? So he doesn't think I'm a slut (which I'm not) but does that mean he thinks I'm a nun?

"And about what Lucas said the other day…" and it looks like I'm about to get my answer, "don't worry about it. What he said was dumb, he wasn't thinking. And um, for what it's worth I'm glad you picked me up from airport."

"You are?" I say confused.

"Yep." He says, a sudden glint in his eyes.

"But um, why?" I swallow.

"Because eventually it brought us here…"

"To a deserted part of the beach?" I question confused as he nods his had in agreement.

"So I can do this…" He states lifting up one of his hands to lean toward me.

My first instinct, especially since I'm in a desolate area, is that he's going to kill me or pull me into the ocean or something like that. So I pull back. My face much like that of a deer caught in headlights.

"Haley?" He whispers to me, a confused look on his face, which by the way, is extremely close to me.

"Mmm?" I mumble, looking at him.

"Can I please just kiss you?"

Okay, I just totally screwed this moment up. I'm pretty sure I'd rather he tried to kill me. 


End file.
